Mine!
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort questions the loyalty of several of his supporters. He commands Wormtail to bring to him something belonging to the Malfoy family that will prove Lucius’s loyalty is only to him. This story explores t
1. Mine! The Prologue

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Mine!**

* * *

Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort questions the loyalty of several of his supporters. He commands Wormtail to bring to him something belonging to the Malfoy family that will prove Lucius's loyalty is only to him. This story explores the possibilities of just who really is Narcissia Malfoy. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Mine! The Prologue:

The furious howls of the wind gush around the rickety old Riddle Manor. Flashes of light strike the darkness before the thunderous roar of thunder quacks the manor. The weather outside the house was calmer then the man standing next to the window. Swallowing compulsively, he precariously makes his way to the heart of the manor, where his lord's followers where gathering around.

He notices that they have unconsciously formed a circle as they wait for their master to arrive. Without warning one of the followers collapses to the ground, withering in pain. Looking around, he found Voldemort coming into the center of the circle all the while holding his follower under the curse. He could see that the man was extremely close to the breaking point before Voldemort lifts the spell.

"One of you!" hisses Voldemort, angrily. "Just one of you, explain to me how a bunch of miserable underage school children are able to best the lot of you!" Voldemort sweeps around demanding answers from a select few of his followers. After each follower answers Voldemort, they receive the blunt of his frustrations.

Swallowing hard, he watches as his master slowly comes to a stop in front of him. Giving his master a blank look, he feels moisture dripping down the back of his neck. "Yes, Master," he squeaks.

"Wormtail, w here were you?" asks Voldemort softly. "When I lost several of my best followers?"

Shaking under his robes, he tries to project some confidence into his voice as he answers, "I was carrying out your orders, Master." Feeling safe in his response Peter smiles condescendingly at his fellow followers. Sharp agonizing pain floods his senses. The pain starts to fade away as his master sweeps from the room.

Struggling to regain composure over his twitching body, Wormtail tries to catch his breath. Barely moving, it takes him close to an hour to flip himself over. Crawling his way into the corner of the room, he notices that his body was shaking heavily.

'_I wonder which has Voldemort more agitated. The fact that several of his more affluent followers are in Ministry custody or the fact that he has to stay here, since the wards at Malfoy Manor will not let him in_,' contemplates Wormtail. '_How was Lucius able to set the wards to do that?_' After that thought, Wormtail falls unconscious.

Until Later


	2. Chapter 1: Ministry Custody

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Mine!**

* * *

Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort questions the loyalty of several of his supporters. He commands Wormtail to bring to him something belonging to the Malfoy family that will prove Lucius's loyalty is only to him. This story explores the possibilities of just who really is Narcissia Malfoy. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ministry Custody 

**  
** Wrinkling his nose at the stench of the room he was given, Lucius attempts unsuccessfully to block out the smell. 'This is a fruitless exercises,' thinks Lucius. 'One would like to think that the government cleans these room every decade or so.' From his spot on the rickety bed, Lucius glares at the guard that is standing at his cell's door.

"Oh how the mighty Malfoy's have fallen," taunts the obnoxious guard. The guard's colleagues laugh at his taunt. "I just bet that your hungry," states the guard as he holds up a tray of food. Lucius watches the fat guard tip his food tray onto the ground. "Oh, how clumsy of me," laughs the guard. "I guess you're just going to have to eat it off of the floor."

Quirking on elegant eyebrow at him, Lucius turns his head away from the guard. Under his lashes, Lucius watches the guard flush in anger when he doesn't get the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. 'Foolish little man,' thinks Lucius. The angry guard is dragged away by his fellow colleagues. Lucius sighs heavily, as he looks down at the food on the floor.

"Lucius?" stammers Jerome Goyle. "If you want, you can have some of mine."

Standing up, Lucius calmly walks over to the door of his cell. Looking over he sees his friend holding out his food tray. Racking his eyes over Jerome, Lucius notices that Jerome has lost weight. 'We all have since that thing has come back,' thinks Lucius. "No thank Goyle. You enjoy your dinner."

Reaching down, Lucius picks up an apple and a roll of the ground. 'Well, this will have to due for now. Nothing else is salvageable,' Lucius thinks. Moving away from the door back over to his lumpy bed, he feels sharp splitting pain slice into his stomach. Clutching his stomach, Lucius tumbles forwards and lands heavily on his knees. Hissing in pain, he was unprepared for the explosion of pain from his hands and the side of his face.

"Narcissia!" rages Lucius, knowing instinctually that she was in great peril.

With an animal like roar Lucius rushes to his feet. Primeval magic radiates off of him. The air starts to intensify. The magic pouring off of Lucius also gives of sparks of electricity. Pacing his cell like a caged animal, every time Lucius turns a wave of magic vibrates off the walls. Stopping dead in from of his cell door, Lucius hits it with his right hand. Instantly the cell door shatters under the impact.

"Bloody hell, Lucius," whispers a wide-eyed Jerome. "How did you do that? What's up with your eyes? They're glowing."

"I don't know," says Lucius, softly as he steps out of his cell.

"Well you better get out of here," suggests Abraham Crabble, from his cell.

"Without you?" asks Lucius.

"Yes mate, just go," orders Jerome.

"Without my wand?" questions Lucius dangerously as he hears footsteps heading his way. As the guard turns the corner, Lucius springs into action. Lucius slams his fist into the guards stomach, then grabs his wrist twisting the guard's hand forcing him to let go of his wand. Lucius shoved the guard up against the wall. As the guard slides down, Lucius looms over him, holding the guard at wand point. Flicking the wand twice, Lucius opens both Goyle and Crabble's cell doors.

"Get in," growls Lucius as he uses his hand to point to Goyle's cell. "Be sure to inform your superiors that for the first time in fifteen years, you managed to lose not one but three suspects."

Smirking at the fat guard that had taunted him earlier, Lucius was about to say something more when the pain in his stomach returns. 'She better be fine,' thinks Lucius, franticly. Feeling Goyle and Crabble under his arms, Lucius knows that they are dragging him out of the Ministry.

"What's wrong Lucius?" questions Jerome as Abraham dashes into the last room before the exit.

"It's Narcissia," replies Lucius, as he takes deep breaths. "She's hurt. Badly hurt."

"How do you know that?" questions Jerome, as he helps Lucius stand on his feet.

"I have our wands," whispers Abraham as he rejoins them. "What's wrong with Lucius?"

"Narcissia, she's hurt and he's feeling it," responds Jerome. Jerome looks at Abraham's confused expression. "I don't know how!"

"Poor sod," whispers Abraham. "Let's get out of here before more guards arrive."

"Malfoy Manor," states Lucius.

"You got it boss," they choirs in union. They help Lucius to the approapation site, where they wait for him to appropriate before following him.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Mine!**

* * *

Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort questions the loyalty of several of his supporters. He commands Wormtail to bring to him something belonging to the Malfoy family that will prove Lucius's loyalty is only to him. This story explores the possibilities of just who really is Narcissia Malfoy. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor 

**  
** The normally magnificent manor with its glistening lights, welcomes homes its master whenever he chooses to stay out. Tonight there were no lights flickering brightly waiting for Lucius to return.

Staring at the house, Goyle tries desperately to recall a time when Nariccia didn't leave the lights glowing when Lucius was away. 'Merlin let her be fine. Let all of this just be in Lucius's head,' slightly pleads Goyle as he watches his normally calm friend break out into a dead run for his home.

Swallowing hard, Jerome chases after him. Stopping dead, Lucius lets out an animal cry of pain. Looking at Abraham, Jerome takes a deep breath and walks into the manor. Neither was prepared for the site of Lucius cradling his wife in his arms.

"Nooo," screams Lucius. "Not my Cissia! No! Promised! All lies, worthless filthy bugger!" Rocking back and forth, Lucius pulls her closer to him.

'He killed her. Voldemort finally snapped and had her killed,' thinks Jerome.

"Telle! Come to Master!" bellows Lucius. "Telle!" The air shifts as a small house-elf appears out of no where.

"Master is calling Telle," greets the house-elf. "Mistress is hurt. Master must let go, so Telle can fix." With lighten fast relaxes; Lucius grabs the house-elf by the pillow covering. "Master! Telle can't help Mistress, if Master hurts Telle!"

"She lives?" demands Lucius. The house-elf nods her head rapidly. "She's badly hurt, are we going to need a healer?"

"Healer be best," squeaks Telle. "But Mistress no like healers. Except for the Madame and she's not here!"

"Lucius," mumbles Narcissia. "Took the baby… he took the baby."

"Telle, listen to Master," growls Lucius. "Take Mistress to Madame along with everyone else."

"Even…" Telle starts to question.

"**NOW**!" roars Lucius cutting off his house-elf. Lucius closes hie eyes and takes a fortifying breath when Narcissia vanishes from his arms.

"Lucius," Abraham shouts, while holding up a pale blood spattered blanket. "Narcissia wasn't being befuddled; she was telling you the truth. Voldemort took Draco."

"It's time that filthy dirty sack of sod learns not to mess with the Malfoy family," promises Lucius. Jerome follows Lucius as he strides down the hallway towards his old man's study. Throwing up the doors, Lucius shouts, "Father!"

"Yes son," answers the portrait, of **Abraxas**Malfoy.

"Your mistake became my mistake. It will not become Draco's!" snarls Lucius passionately. "He dared to try and kill heart of this family!"

"Did he succeed in killing her?" demands Abraxas. Jerome shakes his head in the negative. "So, he dared to attack this family," hisses Abraxas. The portrait narrowed his eyes on Lucius. "No, he tried, and that was the last mistake he will ever live to make."

"No sir, he can't be killed. Trust us, we've tried," interjects Abraham. "It's like he's invincible."

"Ah, Abraham and Jerome, it's so good to see you boys again," greets Abraxas. "Let me give you boys a lesson, if he was a pureblood the spells he used to starve off death would have prevented the Potter boy from killing off his body in the first place."

"Father!" shouts Lucius agitated. "We don't have time for a bloody school lesson. That crazy man has my child!"

"Look behind you son!" instructs Abraxas. The wall opens to reveal a hidden room. "Inside that room resides the dagger of Slytherin. Handle it with extreme care son. I would hate for you to make your wife a widow, before you rescue your child."

"Yes father," grounds out Lucius as he slips into the secret room.

"Watch out for that trick stair," whispers Abraxas as Lucius curses loudly. "What? I did warn him."

"Father!" bellows Lucius from inside the room. "If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you!"

"Lucius could never take a joke," Abraxas sighs. "Do you boys even know where Tommy is these days?"

"Ah, no sir," answers Jerome. "We were not thinking that far in advance."

"Wait here," commands Abraxas as he leaves his portrait.

"He's dead and he still orders us around," mutters Abraham.

"Be happy, you don't have to live with him," snickers Jerome. "I wonder where he went."

"Knowing Lucius' old man, he's gone to find out where the dark lord is," answers Abraham.

Lucius storms up the stairs, snarling at the empty portrait. "Where is he?"

"He left to find Tommy," answers Jerome.

"That's my job!" bellows Lucius in full rage. "How dare he! Merlin's beard, he's dead! And he's still trying to control my life!"

"Do learn to control your temper!" snaps Abraxas as he steps into the portrait. "It's time." The portrait waits for a few seconds to see if his words sink in, Abraxas snorts loudly. "Wake up boy! It's happening! Right now! If you don't get a move on, you'll lose her for good!"

"Where?" demands Lucius. "She never did tell me, where?"

"12 Grimmauld Place," answers Abraxas. "May Merlin bless you in battle."

"Come on boys," instructs Lucius. "We're going to pay my wife's dead cousin's family home a visit."

TBC….


	4. Chapter 3:Ancient & Noble house of Black

* * *

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Mine!**

* * *

Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort questions the loyalty of several of his supporters. He commands Wormtail to bring to him something belonging to the Malfoy family that will prove Lucius's loyalty is only to him. This story explores the possibilities of just who really is Narcissia Malfoy. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ancient and Noble house of Black 

**  
** Narrowing his liquid cold gray eyes, on his friend Lucius struggles not to shove him out of the way and blow the door down. '_It shouldn't be taking this long!_' thinks Lucius. _'Bloody hell, I could have blown the door open by now!_' Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Lucius looks over at Jerome.

"What?" growls Lucius.

"Calm down," instructs Jerome. "If we go in with our wands drawn, everyone inside is going to know that something is wrong. As it is, we have the element of surprise on our side. Remember they still think we're in custody."

"Smashing," whispers Abraham. "Get ready, I can hear someone coming." The old door squeaks open a sliver of light escapes from within. "With Merlin's luck, it won't be Snape."

"Hello?" greets Molly softly before she can see who is standing in the doorway.

"Stand aside," demands Lucius as he forcefully shoves the door open. The door slams into the person hiding behind in. "Always cowering behind things, hmm?" sneers Lucius. Molly looses the rest of the color in her face as she moves down the hallway.

"It's better then being captured by the Ministry fools," growls Dolohov, as he attempts to move the door so he can get out from behind it.

"I might have been 'captured' as you say, but unlike you I didn't spend thirteen years in Azkaban," states Lucius as he sweeps into the room. Shrugging off his coat he carelessly tosses it to Molly. "Hang that up."

"Neither did we," answers Goyle and Crabble as they walk into the house as they gave the door a good shove, slamming Dolohov back against the wall again.

"Welcome to the house of Black," greets the portrait of Mrs. Black happily. "Be sure to whip your shoes!" Mrs. Black smiles radiantly at the newcomers. "Welcome! Welcome!"

Lowly growling Lucius narrows his eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"They're upstairs," laughs Dolohov. "I think you'll even surprise Master with your presence."

"That's the plan," huffs Lucius. "I hear that you have captured the Potter boy and company unawares. Did you manage to capture the half-breed as well?"

"Bloody hell," hisses Dolohov. "How in Merlin's name did you hear that? We just finished subduing them?"

"I have my sources," whispers Lucius dangerously. "What about Snape? Are all the followers here?"

"What is this?" demands Dolohov, until Lucius slams him up against the wall.

"That was me asking you a question," snarls Lucius. "Answer it!"

"Snape has yet to arrive," whispers Dolohov. "He might not be here yet but the rest of the followers are here."

"Good," snarls Lucius as he shoves Dolohov ahead of him. "Lead the way."

"Sure thing," mumbles Dolohov as he stumbles down that hallway.

Swinging his hand backwards, Lucius hands Jerome something. Jerome then hands it over to Abraham. Abraham waits for them to make their way upstairs.

"Mrs. Weasley," whispers Abraham. "I know that you're down here. Dolohov might have forgotten but I did not." Hearing her timed footsteps approaching he was prepared to see the devastation on her face. "Be brave little Gryffindor, not everything is as it seems," states Abraham, lifting his hand he opens his palm. "Take it, hide it and when the times comes, became the lioness fighting for your cubs."

With a shaking hand, Molly snatches the wand from Abraham's outstretched hand. "How?" asks Molly, softly. "You weren't near him."

"No," smirks Abraham. "But Lucius was." Seeing her eyes widen in surprise, Abraham gently takes her elbow. "Hide it now, and when we're get up there move near your family." He watches as her nod her head, square her shoulders turn and almost march up the stairs. '_Thank you Merlin that I'm not going to be on the receiving end of her temper!_'

Upon entering the room, Abraham gave Molly a gently nudge to get her to move all the way in. Looking around he notices that Lucius was pacing the room like a caged animal. '_He's going to explode soon_,' Abraham thinks. "Where are the children?" asks Abraham.

"Why do you care?" questions Rodolphus Lestrange as he slams Arthur Weasley into the wall.

"I don't," grunts Abraham. "But Dolohov, boasted about how you were able to subdued Potter and his friends. I don't happen to see Potter nor do I see any of his friends, just the blood traitors!" Looking around, he notices that most of the Weasley's look to be in breathing except for Percy who is lying on the floor face down. '_Bloody hell, he's not moving_,' thought Abraham.

"I don't care about any of that," snaps Lucius. "Where is our Master?"

"Right here, I'm right here. My Pet," hisses Voldemort entering from a side door. "Crabble, as you can see," hisses Voldemort as he flicks his wand. "Here are the young inept defenders."

From out behind Voldemort first came Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione trail after him. He gracefully glides over towards the fireplace. Voldemort reaches up a long bony hand and strokes Lucius's face. "Be calm my pet, I'm right here."

"Master," squeaks Wormtail. "Everyone is accounted for but Snape."

"Very good," hisses Voldemort. "Severus shall be arriving after he deals with the fool of a Minister." He moves and sits in the high back chair, facing the room. "As you can see, I have dressed up the young defenders," hisses Voldemort. "But as you can tell, filth even dressed up is still filth."

"You should know," groans out Fred as George hisses, "Since you are filth!"

Abraham watches as Voldemort's eyes flash dangerously while his hand lifts up his wand. '_He's going to kill them_,' Abraham thinks.

"Master," interrupts Lucius. "I see that you have Potter in your grips, but what are your plans for the rest of them?"

"Ah," purrs Voldemort. "I want them to watch as I break Golden boy here. Just like your son is breaking the young Weasley girl."

"Draco is here?" Lucius questions softly. "What is he doing here?"

"Now, now, Lucius," laughs Voldemort. "Draco was not associating with these people. If fact he joined me before the start of his sixth year. Since he proved himself worthy, I had him brought here to see my hour of triumph. There is no reason for you to get worked up."

"Yes, brother dear," says Bella in a sing song voice. "No reason what so ever." Waving her way into the room, everyone notices that she's holding a small bundle in her arms. A loud wail from the bundle makes Bella's face crumble in agitation. "It keeps crying! Make it shut up," shuts Bella in fury. "Shut up!"

"Bella!" hisses Voldemort. "Sit down and silence that child."

"Yes master," whimpers Bella as she sits down. She starts to nervously rock the child back and forth.

"If I may be so bold," dares Lucius. "How did you over come Potter?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," laughs Voldemort. "It was rather easy when you think about it. As you know, I spilt my soul into several pieces. When Potter went looking for them, I was able to monitor his progress."

"Master?" interrupts Abraham.

"What?" hisses Voldemort.

"Did… was Potter…. are you fine?" meekly asks Abraham.

"How dare you question me!" hisses Voldemort as he glares coldly at him until he notices that most of his followers looked concerned. "Potter was able to smash only three pieces." Seeing the confusion on their faces, Voldemort continues, "Potter destroyed my book, my snake and my cup. He wasn't able to destroy my ring, my pendant, amulet nor myself."

'_Dumbledore destroyed your ring_,' thinks Lucius. '_The amulet has long since disposed of by Regulus. I destroyed your blasted pendant, so that just leaves you to be destroyed_.' Narrowing his eyes, Lucius surveys the room before him. A high pitched squeak, alerts him to the growing problem at hand.

"Master, what do you want me to assist you in removing this filth from your sight?" asks Wormtail has he runs a hand down Hermione's back. The conscious Weasleys rattle the chains that they are in.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," snarls Ron as he attempts to break free from his invisible prison. "You hear me you slimy rat!"

"That might prove to be entertaining," sneers Voldemort. Clenching his jaw, Lucius struggles not to lose his cool. "However, I have something more entertaining in mind," dismisses Voldemort. "I hear that the mudblood is intelligent," hisses Voldemort. "Perhaps she should be made to prove it."

Waving his wand, a caldron appears in the middle of the room. Flicking his wand blue flames erupt under the caldron. "Severus will be along shortly, until then the mudblood will attempt to brew a continuance potion," laughs Voldemort.

"Why would she want to do something like that?" snarls Ron.

"To save you," snickers Voldemort as he directly points his wand on Ron. "Diffindo!" whispers Voldemort; a bright red flash directly hits Ron in the middle of his chest.

"**RON**!" screams both Harry and Hermione as Ron's eyes roll to the back of his head, both Harry and Hermione scream out his name.

Snapping his fingers, Voldemort frees Hermione. "I think you best get to that potion," hisses Voldemort as his follower's laugh.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 4: Brewing Trouble

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Mine!

* * *

**

Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort questions the loyalty of several of his supporters. He commands Wormtail to bring to him something belonging to the Malfoy family that will prove Lucius's loyalty is only to him. This story explores the possibilities of just who really is Narcissia Malfoy. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Brewing Trouble 

**  
** As laughter rang around the room, Lucius strides over to Hermione, reaches down and grabs her hair. Yanking her head, he smirks down at her. "Are you sure you want to waste your time on this?" purrs Lucius as he forces Hermione to her feet. "Apparently she's not that smart otherwise she would have started the potion by now."

Jerking her away from him, Lucius turns to look at Harry. Flicking his eyes downward, Lucius curls his lips. "He's ruining the floor," whispers Lucius before he mutters a soft charm. Bringing his eyes level with Harry's, Lucius winks at him.

"What are you looking at half-breed," hisses Lucius grabbing Harry's upper arms. "You sorry excuse for parent's are not here to help you now," hisses Lucius viciously before turning back towards Voldemort.

"Hermione, you can do it!" cries Harry, hoping to give Hermione some much-needed encouragement. "You can make that potion in your sleep!"

Under his lashes Lucius watches Hermione stumble over to the cauldron. With trembling hands she missed the ingredients into the cauldron. The blood on her hands contaminates the potion ingredients.

A dull purple flash hits the cauldron. "Don't want to make it too easy for her now do we," snickers Voldemort. The flame under the cauldron flares up for a few seconds then almost simmers out, only to flare up again.

'_So that's what went wrong_,' thinks Lucius. Nodding to Jerome, Lucius looks around. He waits until he's in position. "So whose child is this?" asks Lucius as he steps closer to Bellatrix.

"Mine," answers Voldemort. "The parent's of the child were followers of mine that have recently passed away."

"Master is kind," simpers Wormtail. "He makes sure that all of his loyal followers are taken care of."

'_Oh, I'll give you taken care of,_' sneers Lucius silently, as he watches Bellatrix struggle to calm the child in her arms. '_If you think for one second that I'm going to be enraged, just wait until she steps in._'

"Bellatrix!" snaps Voldemort. "Silence that child already! Or I'll give it to Greyback."

"Hmmm a fine suggestion," mumbles Greyback as he licks his lips.

"If I may be so bold," softly whispers Jerome. "I think I can get the child to settle down." Lucius watches Voldemort nod his head approvingly before Jerome strides across the room to gather the child from Bellatrix. Within seconds the child calms down. Jerome stands next to Bellatrix, gently rocking the child in his arms.

"Why is it that a man can calm that child? While you, Bellatrix, a woman only get it to scream?" ponders Voldemort dangerously.

"I…. I…. Don't know Master," whispers Bellatrix horrified.

"It could be a number of things," mutters Molly.

"Speak up!" snaps Rodolphus as he grabs Molly by the neck. "The rest of us can't hear your mutterings!" He smiles cruelly as her face turns bright red from lack of air before he releases her.

Leaning down, Jerome holds the child so that Bellatrix can look at the child's face. "If I didn't know any better, I could also swear that this is your child," whispers Jerome. "But I know that she is not yours."

"And how do you know this?" softly demands Bellatrix glancing down at the child.

"Because we found your sister, laying in a pool of her own blood crying out for her stolen child," insists Jerome. "Take a good look at her. Because when Granger finishes that potion, it won't be used on the Weasley boy."

"He wouldn't dare," snarls Bellatrix softly, as she clenches her hands. "Besides you are wrong."

"Laying in a pool of her own blood," whispers Jerome. "Look at Lucius's cloths carefully; you can see her blood on him. He cradled her close to him, before she went away."

"Away? Where is she?" demands Bellatrix as madness seeps into her eyes. "Where's my Cissy? Dolohov said she wasn't there when he went with Wormtail."

"He lied." mutters Jerome. "She has no more worries, right now. We have to worry about her children, in her stead."

"Rodolphus! Lied to me," hisses Bellatrix, as her eyes twinkled away with madness. "He took my Cissy away from me!" Jumping up, Bellatrix shoves Jerome to the side as she whips out her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Bright green light slams into Dolohov's back. "Die you bastard!"

"Bellatrix!" shouts Avery. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" He runs over to Rodolphus, only to be hit with the killing curse.

"Bellatrix!" hisses Voldemort as he jumps up, shoving Lucius away from him. Bright green light flashes again, this time hitting Greyback.

"No-one hurts my Cissy!" screams Bellatrix half-mad.

"Enough!" bellows Voldemort with a flash a blue light hits Bellatrix. She slams into the wall behind her. **Alecto laughs uncontrollably, as she points her wand at Bellatrix. Amycus limps his way closer to his sister, all the while keeping his wand on Bellatrix.**

**"So pretty," mutters Amycus. **

"Bellatrix!" screams Rodolphus. The room lights up with flashes of green, as Rodolphus protects his wife. **Alecto and her brother Amycus are soon joined by Avery and **Jugson before Voldemort cases the Cruciatus Curse on Rodolphus.

"Now, I think Rodolphus will think twice before tying to kill any more of my followers," hisses Voldemort as Rodolphus withers on the ground in pain. "Can anyone tell me what has brought this about?" demands Voldemort.

'_You harming my family_,' thinks Lucius as he silently moves closer to Jerome. Looking at Jerome, Lucius notices that his child is not in his arms. Fear creeps up his spine until out of the corner of his eye, Lucius sees Draco cradling the babe.

"Well!" hisses Voldemort getting angry. "Wormtail! Clean this mess up."

"Yes, master," grovels Wormtail. As he uses his wand to move the dead bodies of the Death Eaters to lie against the wall. He could feel his master's eyes follow his every move. He watches as Voldemort sits down on a thrown like chair.

A putrid smell ranks the air, as Hermione slaves away at the cauldron. She notices that she is almost done with the potion. Glancing nervously at Ron, Hermione knows that it was close but the color wasn't right.

"I think in the excitement we forgot about our guest," sneers Voldemort. With the flick of his wand, the flames under the cauldron rise cause the potion's tempter to start to boil.

Thick smoke floats off the top of the cauldron sinking to the floor. Hermione frantically stirs the potion, as tears leak from her eyes. The stirrings accelerate the smoke until the entire floor was covered with a whitish fog. Smirking, Lucius points his wand down at the ground, craftily moves the youngest Weasley boy closer to Potter. Giving his cohorts, sly nod, he watches as they set his plan into motion.

Abraham moves closer to Molly, carefully stepping over Percy. He acknowledges Rookwood by nodding to the man as he stealthy pulls out his wand. Aiming his wand at the floor, Abraham uses the fog cover to hide his binding spell.

Molly clutches the wand hidden in her sleeve. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she inches closer to Arthur. Following Abraham, example, she points the wand down at the ankle shackles. Muttering a charm, Molly was secretly delighted when she hears a soft gasp from Arthur. A quick look is shared between them.

Arthur gestures to his sons that their mother was risking her life to set them free. Molly watches as her children follow Arthur's lead, forcing their arms to go limp. Seeing that her family was ready for her; Molly forces down her fear, as she bends her pointing the bare tip of the wand.

Lucius watches in morbid fascination as the potion starts to boil. '_Any second now and that potion is going to explode_,' thinks Lucius. '_I'll have seconds to kill the bloody bastard._'

A high pitch noise, escapes from Hermione's month as she attempts to control the potion. Lucius grips his wand tightly, as he perceives movement from Voldemort.

"Filthy mud-blood," snaps Voldemort agitated. He points his wand at Hermione, muttering off a dark curse.

"She has a wand!" shouts Rookwood as he points his wand at Molly. Lunging for her, Rookwood stumbles over his feet. The curse he sent towards Molly goes astray and hits the cauldron.

The potion erupts. Pandemonium ensues. Hermione's blood chilling screams rock the room, as flashes of red and green race across the room. Unnatural silence follows.


	6. Chapter 5: Aftermath

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Mine!

* * *

**

Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort questions the loyalty of several of his supporters. He commands Wormtail to bring to him something belonging to the Malfoy family that will prove Lucius's loyalty is only to him. This story explores the possibilities of just who really is Narcissia Malfoy. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 5: Aftermath 

**  
** The silence continues, until it's broken by Molly's weeping. The fog subsides, allowing everyone to see that there was only one person standing. He was standing in front of the thrown like chair. In the chair sat a blacken corpse with a silver handle imbedded in its chest.

"No body move!" shouts Bill as he tries to find his way around the room.

"Perhaps one of you gentleman would like to clear the air," drawls Lucius lazily. "That way you can actually see us."

"That would require …" starts Fred.

"Anapneo caliginosus," roars Lucius with a wave of his wand the fog in the room seeps away. "Do the teachers at Hogwarts even teach?" Glaring at the boy in front of him, Lucius struggles to control his temper. "Get the injured and the children to Hogwarts."

"Why not St. Mungo's?" asks Charlie. "It's closer."

"But open," states Abraham. "If there are Voldemort supports around, you would be risking your life and those you care about most."

"Fine, we're off to Hogwarts," says Bill giving in.

"Daddy?" harshly whispers Ginny from the doorway. "Is everyone alright?" Looking around the room, Ginny rushes to her mother's side.

"Ginny! My precious baby," cries Molly as she cradles her close.

"Father?" whispers Draco, standing in the doorway. "What about…"

"I will take care of this mess. You are going to accompany the Weasleys to Hogwarts," orders Lucius, as he starts to tie up all the unconscious Death Eaters.

"Yes, Father," whispers Draco.

"When I get there, we will be having a long over due conversation," stresses Lucius as he stares at his son, before his eyes flickers to Draco's left forearm then to Ginny Weasley. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," mutters Draco. Lucius strides over to his son, places a hand on his shoulder and gives his a gentle squeeze. Draco nods in understanding.

"Until then, I want you and your sister to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey," whispers Lucius. "I trust you to behave."

Using his wand, Arthur conjures a stretcher for Ron and Percy. Molly tucks a blanket around Percy before kissing the top of his head. The group slowly processes to gather themselves up.

"What will we tell Rufus Scrimgeour?" asks Arthur.

"You'll tell him nothing, I'm going to be having a little chat with him," states Lucius. "Just go to Hogwarts, get yourself and your family looked over by Madam Pomfrey."

"But Scrimgeour won't listen to you," argues Harry. "You're going to want me with you."

"Get them to Hogwarts," snaps Lucius agitated. "Crabbe, Goyle, make sure you have Pettigrew."

"He's bottled up and running crazy," snickers Goyle holding up a glass jar containing a large rat. "He's not going anywhere any time soon."

Molly gently escorts Draco out of the side room, making certain that he doesn't tumble over any of the bodies as he carries a babe in his arms. Nodding to her oldest, Molly was heartened to see him follow her lead and take over. Moving closer to Ron, Molly checks him over once more.

"Hermione? Hermione! Where is Hermione?" harshly asks Ron as he reaches out to grab his mother's hand. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," whispers Molly, offer her son no false comfort. Watching his face crumble, Molly squeezes his hand. "But we'll find her. She couldn't have gone too far."

"She is where she needs to be," states Lucius mysteriously.

Hearing him, Harry thinks, '_Where's that? Why would Malfoy know where she is?_' Turning to look back at the room, Harry scrutinizes it once more for a clue as to where Hermione went. Seeing no evidence, Harry shakes his head. '_Maybe Malfoy found religion?_'

The three men work in meticulous silence until they had every Death Eater, dead and injured imprisoned in shackles. They piled all the dead bodies by the front door, bringing down all of the injured except one.

"Boys, there is where we part ways," says Lucius.

"But what about Bellatrix?" asks Jerome. "She's crazy, and she thinks her sister is hurt. That makes her even more dangerous."

"I'm far more dangerous then Bellatrix," drawls Lucius. "Plus, I owe her."

"Owe her? For what?" asks Abraham, confused.

Placing a comforting hand on their shoulders, Lucius states, "She gave me, my wife." Knowing that his friends wouldn't understand his statement, Lucius continues, "I will join you boys at the Ministry. I will be bringing Bellatrix with me."

"If you're sure," comments Jerome, watching Lucius nod his head. "We'll see you there."

Watching his friends disappear, Lucius whips about and gallops up the stairs. Entering the room, he observes his sister-in-law. Striding over to her, Lucius kicks her to startle her awake.

"Well, look who has decided to join us in the land of the living," sneers Lucius, leaning down he grips her forearms hosting Bellatrix to her feet. "I'll be damned, it is my lovely sister-in-law."

"Lucius," mumbles Bellatrix as she looks him over. "Why am I in chains? And you're standing here before me, free?"

"Because I'm not a fool, like you," whispers Lucius. "Your precious master is dead."

"How!" cries Bellatrix, her eyes glancing about the room. "We had Potter! We won! We won," whispers Bellatrix as she clutches Lucius. "Didn't we?"

"For him to rise again, a piece of his soul would have to have survived," stress Lucius, he moves aside, letting Bellatrix get a good look at the blackened corpse of her master. "There is nothing left. Every bit of his twisted soul was destroyed. What you see there is what is left of his broken body."

"No!" shouts Bellatrix. "He rose once, he will again!"

"Bellatrix, get a grip," snaps Lucius, shaking the woman. "The man is dead! And he's going to bloody stay that way."

"How can you say that? He was your master, too," snaps Bellatrix. Glaring at Lucius, Bellatrix's eyes widen. "He killed Cissy! That's why you don't care. He killed her!"

"No, he was a means to an end," hisses Lucius, as he drags Bellatrix over to Voldemort's carcass. "You killed her." Lucius flickers his wand Lucius sends a curse towards the old fireplace.

"What?" demands Bellatrix. "I never hurt her! I loved my Cissy."

"Really," hisses Lucius as he heaves Bellatrix into the fireplace. "Lumos! Then whose dead body is that? See the ring on her hand? Look familiar to you, doesn't it? You haven't seen that ring since you were practicing the unforgivables, have you!" Shaking the woman, Lucius roars, "You killed your precious Cissy quite sometime ago!"

"Then who are you married to?" mutters Bellatrix. "Who is standing in my sister's place?"

"Think back my dear," hisses Lucius. "You tortured her sister for hours on Voldemort's orders. When she stopped screaming, you got scared and ran for your lovely uncle. What happened next?"

"He left to gather my father," whispers Bellatrix. "They were closeted in the library for well over five hours before my father rushed out to get my mother. An hour after she went in, Cissy and her came out. But Cissy was badly hurt. I didn't get punished. Why didn't I get punished?"

"What could they have done? Taken you to Azkaban for her murder? Or covered it up, using someone else?" hisses Lucius. Glaring coldly at the woman before him, Lucius realizes that she mumbling to herself. Reaching down he grips her forearm, harshly pulling her out of the fireplace. "It's time for you punishment."

Appariting with Bellatrix to the steps of the Ministry, Lucius was surprised to see Jerome and Abraham standing on the steps with the unconscious Death Eaters tied to the railing of the stairs.

"Having fun?" questions Lucius.

"Yeah, loads," sneers Jerome. "Kind of Christmas-y? Are you ready for some fun? Because I think the Auror's are coming."

The doors of the Ministry bust open as Auror's rush down the steps.

"Mister Malfoy," growls a young Auror as he points his wand at him. "I think you should drop your wand."

"If you had any brains, you would notice that there are injured Death Eaters tied up neatly dieing for your attention," hisses Lucius as he strides up to the Auror. Seizing the Auror's throat, Lucius coldly whispers, "Don't give me any orders. I am giving you orders."

"I believe young Mister Conroy gave you an order," growls Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Rufus Scrimgeour," sneers Lucius. "Look around you. I would be very careful on whose toes you step upon."

"Oh really?" hisses Rufus. "And why is that?"

"I'll give you a hint word: Oligarch Proclamation. You know the new law you're trying to pass," hints Lucius. "It's a shame that the papers will be covering …"

"What do you want?" snaps Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Your blood," hisses Lucius, causing Rufus Scrimgeour to flinch. "I think we should discuss the terms in your office, don't you?" Walking up several steps Lucius stops and barks out. "Are you people brain dead? Get those tied up Death Eaters into custody!"

Leading the way, Lucius opens the door to Scrimgeour's office and sits in his chair behind the desk.

"This is my office!" barks Rufus.

"Not for long," snaps Lucius. "Close the door and sit down!" The slamming door could be heard down the hall way. Standing in front of the door, Jerome looks over to Abraham, then back to the door.

"Think we should interrupt?" asks Jerome.

"Lucius has always looked out for us," states Abraham. "I trust he will continue to always due so."

"I know, nut that was before **Narcissa was killed or hurt. Grrr!" growls Jerome.**

**"I know. But did you have any idea what he was talking about?" asks Abraham. Seeing Jerome shake his head, Abraham shakes his head also. "Neither did I, but whatever it is, he's got **Scrimgeour by the gonads."

"Yeah, did you see him flinch?" laughs Jerome smiling for the first time since they left the Black residence. "Whatever Lucius has on him it's really good."

The office door opens a victorious looking Lucius gracefully steps out. "Ah, good you waited for me. I have several pardon parchments for us," states Lucius as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out pardon papers. Shuffling through them, he hands Abraham and Jerome theirs.

"Let's get to Hogwarts, before the press mobs this place," suggests Lucius.

"We're leaving a press conference up to Rufus Scrimgeour?" stress Abraham. "Lucius are you feeling alright?"

"Perfectly, Rufus signed a blood contract," whispers Lucius. "He is going to keep his mouth shut, if he knows what's best." Sighing heavily, Lucius looks suddenly weary. "Let get to Hogwarts."


	7. Chapter 6: Epilog

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Mine!

* * *

**

Summary: After the fiasco at the Ministry, Voldemort questions the loyalty of several of his supporters. He commands Wormtail to bring to him something belonging to the Malfoy family that will prove Lucius's loyalty is only to him. This story explores the possibilities of just who really is Narcissia Malfoy. LM/HG Fic.

* * *

Chapter 6: Epilog 

**  
** The portraits were surprised to see the former Head Boy rushing up the up the stairs without his usual grace. Upon the landing he stopped and caught his breath, as he moved with more grace towards the Hospital wing doors.

Opening the doors, Lucius was ferociously thrown back. Pain blasts through his scull, his eyes barely takes in the razor sharp teeth inches from his face. The sharp snapping of those teeth brought Lucius out of his daze. "Bloody hell!" shouts Lucius as he reaches for his wand.

"Bad dog!" shouts Draco as he attempts to pull the dog off his father only to have his fingers snapped at by the dog's teeth. "Potter!" Harry comes running over and he tries to pry the dog away from Lucius.

"Mister Malofy!" bellows Madam Pomfrey. "There are several seriously sick people here. They need their sleep."

"Get this mutt off of me!" bellows Lucius as the dog bites into Lucius's arm, causing Lucius to growl angrily.

"Snuffles!" cries out Harry. "Leave him alone!"

"Flaming hell! That mutt has my wand!" shouts Lucius.

"Mister Malfoy! Language!" hisses Madam Pomfrey.

"But he has my wand!" bellows Lucius loudly.

"That's it!" snaps Madam Pomfrey. "If this is how you're going to react I'm afraid I can't allow you to see **Narcissa** until you're calmer."

Growling madly, everyone was surprised when Lucius throw the dog off of him. Lucius's eyes glows an eerie silver, "I will see my wife and I will see her now!" softly demands Lucius enraged.

"Yes sir," squeaks Madam Pomfrey. "But first…." Hearing him growl, she swallows hard. "Let me fix your arm, and then you can go directly to her."

"Be quick about it," states Lucius calmly. Within record time Madam Pomfrey, had Lucius mended and walking him towards a closed off bed near the rear of the room.

"Now don't be surprised, she is mending rather well. She is still slightly agitated. But I think a visit from you and her children will calm her down. What she desperately needs is rest. Once I'm done looking over the wee one, I'll send Draco in with her," states Madam Pomfrey as she pulls back the curtain. A soft gasp was heard from Lucius before he steps passed the curtain.

"Why can't we hear anything?" asks Draco as he strains his ears to hear something.

"Silencing charm," mutters Fred as he pats Draco's shoulders. "I'm sure she's just fine. The old Dragon puts up that charm in the hopes that the silence will force the patient from sheer boredom to fall asleep."

"Oh, well that's good," mumbles Draco as he makes his way over to his baby sister. They watch as Draco reaches down to take back his father's wand from the dog only to have the dog growl at him.

"George, what do you think?" Fred asks quietly.

"She always put that up for the serve cases," states George. "Plus, why do you think Lucius switched sides? Out of the goodness of his heart, I don't think so."

"What do you think he told Scrimgeour?" asks Harry. "He must have told him something to be here."

Watching Draco fidget, Harry shakes his head. Walking over to him, Harry looks down at the child. "She's beautiful, Draco. What's her name?" asks Harry.

"I don't know," mumbles Draco. "I didn't know mum was pregnant until I arrived home earlier tonight."

"That must have been a nice surprise," offers Harry.

"I did this. I brought them to our house. They snatched my sister right our of my mother's arms. Rodolphus took a sword and stabbed her several times. My uncle! Lovely family I got, huh? My mother is laying in a hospital bed, because of me. They wouldn't have been able to get past the wards. Father made sure of that. Only family could get through the wards. I brought them in. I did this," whispers Draco as his eyes starts to tear up.

"You're just a kid," states Harry.

"You're just a kid," states Draco. "You wouldn't have brought them into your home. All I wanted to do was see my mother."

"You're mother is going to be fine," reassures Harry. "If she wasn't fine, she wouldn't have allowed your father to be anywhere near her."

Sighing heavily, Draco looks at Harry. "Maybe. Thanks."

"Not a problem," whispers Harry as he walks back over to where Ron was sleeping in a hospital bed.

"I wouldn't want to be Malfoy right now," states Bill.

"He's got a lot on his plate," says Charlie. "I wonder what's going to happen to his dad."

With a loud bark, the dog changes into a man. "Poor kid blames himself for his mother's condition," says Sirius. "I wonder how his mother is doing." As Madam Pomfrey performs her duties, each of her patients would ask after Draco's sister. By the time she got to Sirius her patience was running thin.

"Enough," whispers Sirius. "Please, the kids just witnessed conceivably the death of Hermione. All they want to know is just a few simple facts. How is Narcissia? Will she live? Are the children in good health?"

"The little girl has a cold, but nothing that a mild dosage of Pepperup Potion won't cure. Draco is in good health. As for Narcissia, it is not so good. If she makes it through the night, she a better chance of survival. She lost a lot of blood, Sirius. Please don't ask me any more questions," stress Madam Pomfrey. When she's done checking over Sirius, she returns to the curtain hiding Narcissia. Seconds later, she's rushing across the room.

"Mister Malfoy, please pick up your sister and come with me," instructs Madam Pomfrey. "It's time. Come along don't dally, your mother has been asking for you."

Harry watches as Draco swallows and clumsily picks up the baby, causing both Molly and Madam Pomfrey to move quickly towards him. Draco slowly makes his way over to the curtain. It took Madam Pomfrey to gently push him past the curtain.

Standing just inside the room, Draco notices that the side of the bed is empty, deducing that his father was on the other side of the bed.

"Draco," says Narcissia, barely above a whisper. "Please come here."

"I'm sorry," chokes out Draco. "It's my fault."

"That doesn't matter right now," cries Narcissia.

"Draco," says Lucius, focusing Draco to look up from the floor. "Go to your mother, she needs to see you and your sister."

Draco sees how pale his mother is, he rushes to her side. "I'm sorry, mum."

"Oh my baby," cries Narcissia. "It's not your fault."

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine," says Lucius. "And mine alone."

"I don't want to talk about blame," says Narcissia. "I just want to see you. They didn't hurt you did they?" Seeing Draco shake his head; Narcissia smiles. "What about your sister? Did they hurt her?"

"No mother," reassures Draco. "Dad and his friends got her to me and I hid her in the back away from everything." Holding out his sister, Draco shows his mother. "In all the rush I never did get properly introduced." Lucius takes the child and places her in between Narcissia and himself.

"Her name is Amelia Marie Malfoy, she's named after your grandmother," says Narcissia as her eyes drop down.

"Mum?" whispers Draco anxious.

"Draco, she's asleep. She's going to be just fine," states Lucius.

"How do you know?" asks Draco. "And why did your eyes glow like that?"

"She's mine! At lest my mate. I'm a full-blooded veela. That is why my eye's glowed. My being a veela is the reason why your mother got medical attention so fast. I must have just missed you earlier tonight."

"The dog still has your wand," mutters Draco.

"That's no dog Draco. That thing is your Uncle Sirius. But even your mother admits he's a mutt," mumbles Lucius. "And no, your mother did not know that I had Sirius held in the Mannor's dungeons. When she wakes up, don't remind her."

"I won't," says Draco.

Noticing how tired his son looks, Lucius points to the cot next to the bed. "Get some sleep, we'll talk some more in the morning."

The next few days flew by when news of Voldemort's ultimate eradication and that all of his loyal followers were captured. News of how brave the Weasley family was is the face of grave danger made the headlines. The families of Crabbe and Goyle were portrayed in a favorable light. The wizarding press stressed how much the helped Lucius Malfoy free the Weasley family after he heard that his beloved wife was nearly killed. Rumors floated around about his horrid treatment while in the custody of Ministry officials.

Rufus Scrimgeour gracefully retired as Minister of Magic. Elections were held. Arthur Weasley was elected the new Minister of Magic.

Inside Hogwarts, Narcissia steadily improved. Just before Christmas holidays, the Malfoy family was able to leave. Narcissia arrived home to find the house decked out for the holiday.

After dinner Lucius gracefully escorted Narcissia to the family room. There a roaring fire kept the room warm. Helping her into her chair, Lucius started to pace the room. Draco and Harry were chasing 'snuffles' into the room. Upon seeing the tension in the room, Sirius transformed into human form as Harry and Draco took a seat.

"I don't know the best way to tell you, any of you this, starts Narcissia looking to Lucius for help.

"We know," says Harry.

"What?" hisses Lucius.

"Once Draco and I got to talking, several things just kind of clicked. We're just confused on one thing," states Harry.

"And what is that?" demands Lucius causing Sirius to growl.

"What happened to the real Narcissia?" asks Sirius.

"Bellatrix inadvertently killed her," states Lucius. "As her father and uncle were sealing up her dead body in the fireplace, Hermione arrived via the potion she was creating. Seeing a perfect opportunity they took it. They proceeded to chance Hermione appearance to Narcissia's. They preformed several highly dangerous curses on her, to make her believe that she was Narcissia. It took us close to thirteen years to fix the damage."

"So my best friend is married to Lucius Malfoy," mutters Harry. "Nice to have it confirmed."

"So my best friend is married to Lucius Malfoy," mutters Harry. "Nice to have it confirmed. I can see that you're happy, in love and have some great kids."

"I would advise against informing anyone else," suggest Sirius. "You made a life here; I would have to have some upstart Ministry official try to break it apart."

"I agree," states Narcissia. "Those who needed to know, know."

Later that night, as Narcissia prepares for bed she looks over to Lucius. Smiling sweetly, she whispers, "You're mine!"

"You better believe it," laughs Lucius as she squeals.

**  
** The End

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Happy Chanukah!


End file.
